After Malistair: Morgannas revenge
by Animefangirl526
Summary: Malistair been defeated and the Spiral is safe or so we thought one of Malistairs minions named Morganna has come to take revenge and only six students can stop her but they cant stop fighting for five minuets how will they be able to defeat her when they cant get even along with each other sorry I suck at summaries please just read


**Hi everyone let me just tell you really fast that this is my first fanfiction story and pretty much the only reason I'm doing this is because I want to be a famous writer when I grow up so I thought that this was a good was a good way to start a couple things will be different in this then how they actually are in the game like the different schools don't like each other and they use the magic a little differently so just thought I might tell you that so you aren't confused anyway that's enough from me so please enjoy the story**

* * *

I don't know why this had to happen to me, why was I chosen to do this out of all the fire wizards I mean I'm no grade A student, I'm not the best in the class but I do get the spells right eventually but even so why was I chosen to do this. I think I'm getting ahead of myself let me explain my name is Scarlet Starrider and I go to Raven Wood Academy as a fire wizard. Today started out like any other day go to boring old classes and learn new spells but in the middle of class I got called out of class to go see the headmaster for some reason. Usually seeing the headmaster is a pretty big deal if a student ever sees the headmaster then it has to be important so I was feeling pretty nervous when I was told to go to his office. On my way out I got a couple weird glances from my classmates but I did my best to ignore them and just kept walking to the headmasters office wondering about why he would want to call me.

As I was walking to the headmasters office I noticed a boy who seemed to also be walking to the headmasters office. Upon closer inspection I noticed that the boy was an ice wizard so if he was going to the headmasters office I hoped we wouldn't be in the same room. If your wondering what I'm talking about let me explain there are six different elements and if you specialize in one of those elements then that's the type of wizard you are. For example since I specialize in fire magic I'm a fire wizard and since this boy specializes in ice magic he's an ice wizard. The six elements are storm, fire, ice, death, myth, and life I'm not sure why myth and death count as an element but for some reason they do. However the six elements don't really get along with each other it's pretty obvious why the fire and ice elements don't get along its the same with the life and death elements we're complete opposites the only ones that don't have an opposite is the myth and storm elements yet for some reason they argue anyway.

When the boy noticed me and figured out I was a fire wizard he sent me a glare which I happily sent back. As I was getting closer to the door I prayed that he would just keep walking past the door and I would never have to see him again but of coarse that didn't happen and we stopped at the door at the same time "what are you doing here hothead" he said still glaring at me "if you must know I got called here by the headmaster icy" I said keeping my glare. He opened his mouth to say something but the door opened and we looked at it at the same time and we saw an old man standing there which I assumed was the headmaster he gave us a small smile "oh good your both here that means we have everyone please come in" he said in one of those old man voices.

When I walked in I noticed that there were some kids already there I was pretty confused and I got even more confused when I noticed that there was a kid from each element it's not that hard to tell by looking at their clothes. I looked at the headmaster with a confused face "uh sir what's going on here" I asked moving my hand out towards the people to tell him that I was talking about all of us being here he hesitated for a moment as if he was scared to tell us about what he wanted "I realize this may be a lot to take in right now but I have a something big to tell all of you" he finally said which just got weird glances from all of us "what is it sir" the girl from the life element asked she had a very sweet and quiet voice something you would probably expect from a life wizard. I looked at her she looked like any other like any other life wizard she was wearing a light green long-sleeved shirt with a green skirt and some leggings under it and some matching boots that went over her leggings the only thing that seemed different about her was that she had light green hair in fact I noticed that we all had hair that matched our element even me I had dark red hair. He looked at all of us then sighed "it appears we have a new threat" he said we all looked a little surprised then he continued when we didn't say anything "we got a message from a women she said her name was Morganna and she said she wanted revenge for Malister so she is planning an attack on Raven Wood Academy so the teachers and I have decided to send you students out to try and stop her" he said I was a little shocked why would he want me to do this their are way better students than me "why us why not some other kids what's so special about us" the boy from the death element said I looked at him and noticed he had dark black hair and he was almost everything he was wearing was either black or gray it was pretty obvious he was a death wizard.

Even though I didn't want to admit it the death boy was right what was so special about us? What was so special about me? If the headmaster was telling the truth then that means that I'm different than the other students but why me? I'm a nobody I barely talk to the other kids in my class ya I'm not that social so why did I get chosen. My thoughts were interrupted by the headmaster talking again "I know that it must be shocking to think about but unfortunately I'm getting old and I wouldn't be able to defeat Morganna which is why we need you and I realize that it seems unfair that you got chosen but the truth is that we've actually been watching you for a while each of you has something special inside you and only you six can defeat Morganna" he explained. I was pretty shocked I didn't know what to think and I wasn't sure if I should take part in this well it does pretty dangerous. He turned to leave and before he was about to walk out the door he turned back to us again "I'm not forcing you to do anything but at least think about it if you don't go then Morganna will win and many lives will be lost I will be waiting here tomorrow morning at ten if you wish to go, tonight you should pack and get some rest it's your decision" he said before walking out. I looked around at everybody else could we actually do this? But how could we, we all hate each other even the life wizard who is usually pretty kind and caring to people don't get along with the death wizards. It'd be pretty hard to work together when we cant get along.

After a while of no one talking the death wizard stood up and broke the silence "well I'm not sure about the rest of you but I don't really think we have a choice here I don't really like the idea any more than you guys but I'm in I guess I'll see what your guys choice is tomorrow" he said then also walked out. The rest of us stayed and thought about what we should do after a while the rest of us left without saying anything.

I walked back to my dorm quietly thinking about what I should do. I walked in my dorm and laid on my bed I didn't know what to I realize that if I don't go lots of people could die but it seems really dangerous and how can we even beat her when we don't even get along. I thought about it for a while then I finally decided that as much as I don't want to I don't have a choice so I decided that I would go. I got up from my bed and got a bag then I began packing for the long day tomorrow.

* * *

**Hi again everyone so sorry if it seems short my laptop is weird and it always has to stay on the charger or else it wont work and sometimes the charger would fall out and my laptop would shut off and I didn't save and I got irritated and I tried to rush it especially the ending but don't worry I will try to make the other chapters longer even if my laptop keeps shutting off while I'm typing but anyway I don't know any names for the other wizards so if you want your character in this or you know a name I can use please leave a comment and also leave a comment about what you thought of the story since its my first fanfiction please don't try and be to mean I did my best on this so leave a comment and I'll see you guys next time**


End file.
